1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a layout creation method and a light position registration system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, some of apparatuses disposed in facilities, such as lighting devices, are equipped with wireless functionality. In such apparatuses, pairing is required at the time of installation. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4173091 discloses pairing techniques in which a layout of an arrangement of lighting devices is used to associate actual lighting devices with their respective positions in the layout.